The Progressers SAO Novelization
by GrimFaceJoey
Summary: This is a novelization of the Sword Art Online manga/Doujinshi story "The Progressers". While I liked the original story, I didn't really enjoy the format and drawings. So I decided to "fix" my problem and write it myself! I have taken great care to preserve all the OG dialogue and any descriptive writings while also fleshing it out as a novel-like story. Do a comparison yourself!


**Aincrad 56** **th floor**

 **March 6th, 2024**

I stood next to Kline and stared up at the monstrosity that blocked the way into the dungeon of floor 56th. Its hulking mass rose at least five metres above our heads, creating a shadow that washed over us. It was called «GeoCrawler», a field boss that looked like an amalgamation of an ox, a gorilla, and a snake if such a thing could be imagined. At its feet, there was a chunk of meat that could go for a high price, or in this case provide a distraction for a monster to feed on. Except it didn't distract.

Its focus was on us.

"Eeek..."

"Geh…"

For a second we were frozen in place, our eyes wide. Then it charged.

"GGGRAHHHHH!"

The roar shook the ground around us as we turned and ran, letting out our previously contained screams.

"Hey! Quick, hurry and get over here!"

The voice of a little NPC girl called out. We sprinted towards her, almost reaching maximum speed and dived through the gate.

"Shut it now!"

The second it closed, the gate was slammed by the monster. Luckily gates and structures were immortal objects in this world.

"Ugh…my A-class ingredient." Kline moped.

"So it's a failure huh, the Grand Meaty Meat Plan."

Aincrad's 56th floor.

It was thought as a peaceful floor with nothing noteworthy but for the players of the assault team «The Progressers», we were utterly unable to deal with the large field type boss and have been rendered stuck without an inch of progress for an entire week.

We arrived back at the temporary meeting room that had a sign put up outside saying,

[ **56th Floor Boss Monster Strategy Meeting** ]

The head of the operation stared at us as we gave the news. The look on her face was quite imposing and only became worse as she slammed her palm onto the centre table.

"Just how many times do you intend to try these ridiculous plans!?"

Kline put a hand on his chin in an attempt to look serious despite a cheeky grin starting to form.

"Argh I really had confidence in it this time, you know?"

"None here." Was my reply. I knew full well the absurdity of our plans.

"Save your excuses!" She crossed her arms in annoyance. "I will have you under the command of us Knights of Blood for the next plan as agreed!"

Before me, was in fact, Asuna. The sub-leader of the «Knights of Blood» guild. In other words the strongest guild of the Frontlines. She was very different from what I remember her being all that time ago, except for her fighting skill. She was even stronger now. Asuna made a gesture for everyone to gather around the table. On it lay a map of the local area.

"Look here. Here's the main town we're in now. The valley with no bends lies beyond the gate, and further up the «GeoCrawler» Floor Boss is guarding the path onwards." She shifted her hand to the Boss's location.

"The Boss's defence from the front is practically impregnable! Slash, Thrust, Blunt, and pierce; all those different kinds of damage won't have any effect."

This was true. The Boss's front was covered in a metal-like plating that was harder than any shield I had seen before.

"Thus, we strike its really soft-looking belly which appears to be the weak point. However so far we just can't seem to get behind it. So instead we'll do this." She then pointed to the gate. "For the next plan, we shall leave the gate open!"

I instantly tensed up at what she proposed.

"Wa-wait, wait up. If you do that, the boss will get in the village and…"

"That's the point. While the boss is killing off the NPCs, we'll attack from behind and finish it off."

"That's crazy!" I objected. "NPCs aren't just objects like rocks and trees! They are—"

"Living?... Or so you would like the say." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at me.

"Naïve. They are nothing more than objects. No matter how many times they're slaughtered, they will be reborn after twenty-four hours. This is something I always thought I would have to mention, but not to us. As the Progressers who stand at the top of all the players, those priorities of yours are mistaken."

She then raised her voice louder.

"We must exterminate the bosses and reach the next floor, even if it's only a day or even an hour faster! There is not a single thing more important than that, aside from the lives of the players!"

"Hold it right there!"

Kline's voice rose up suddenly, an accusing look on his face as he aimed his head at Asuna.

"Of course, miss sub-leader here has a higher level than those of us who've been screwing around the entire time yes!? It may be rude of me to say that, but I want to make sure!"

"I have planned on that, I reached 70 just yesterday after all."

A smirk crept into Kline's accusing look.

"Well, sorry then! I'm still 67—"

"Kline what are you doing…" I said in a low voice. I think I knew what he was trying to do. And I wouldn't like it.

"BUT!... Sad to say, I'm 4 below this guy here!"

"Hey!" I protested. Kline shaking my shoulder and giving me a wink.

"Wha….!?" A look of disbelief came upon Asuna. Almost like I somehow insulted her.

"I…No, I really don't plan to force my opinion through that difference in levels. It's just that… Is "Progressing" simply using the fastest and most efficient method to defeat the Bosses? Abandoning slow-levelling allies, killing NPCs, wouldn't these means cause your most important attribute… your "heart" to get tainted?"

Her eyes narrowed into a death stare, with me as the target.

"Don't you dare look at me with those pitying eyes…!" She growled. At that moment she flicked open her system screen and started quickly navigating the menus.

"—Such words! How about you back them up with your sword!"

A window appeared in front of me stating this.

[ **From player Asuna** ]

[ A 1 vs 1 Duel has been requested. Will you accept? ]

( **Accept** ) ( **Refuse** )

Excited whispers and gasps came up from the other players in the room.

"Woah for real?"

"It's KoB's Asuna «The flash» and the strongest of the solo players, Kirito «The Black Swordsman», you know. Damn this is gonna be amazing!"

"No way he'll do it!"

Kline tilted his head toward me, a little sweat on the side of his now anxious face.

"S-sorry Kirito. I didn't think it would turn out like this…Don't go for it, that's the sub-leader of KoB you're up against."

"Huh, you sure took your time to realise that." I lightly laughed. "Well, I'm fine with it."

* * *

Kirito touched the holographic ( **Accept** ) button and let go of a breath he had been holding. Between the two of them, a large system message appeared announcing the duel and revealed a countdown timer. By this time, they had moved outside the room to a clearer open space and stood at equal distance apart while the surrounding players had all moved out of the way. Asuna's gaze was focused and determined but they seemed to hide an underlying fear.

 _I must not lose. There's no way I will lose to someone who enjoys this death game… After all, even while we're doing this my true reality is rotting away bit by bit!_

Images flashed through her mind. Her body lying still on a bed, slowing deteriorating. Anything that delayed her return was one more moment she would never get back. Kirito stood still and unwavering, his sword held off to the side in his right hand and pointing down. A calm yet strong look on his face.

 _She's just like…_ the me _from months ago. I had those eyes back then too._

[ **START** ]

A loud beep suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts as he realised the duel just started. This brief delay in action was met by an overwhelmingly fast attack from Asuna's rapier.

 _Geh, what's with this speed! I can't keep up with the aim of that sword!_

Multiple flashes of steel came from every angle; her speed so fast there appeared to be multiple swords, almost like a visual echo. He had to parry faster and faster with every one of her thrusts.

 _A focus on agility huh, no that's not all…_

After her first wave of attacks she swung around and immediately began another lightning fast attack.

 _The skill delay's short too. I can't close in like normal…_

An idea came to him. It was not the most honourable move he could do but it would be an effective one. His gaze narrowed and focused on her timing.

 _It can't be helped… It's not really fair but I'll use that._

He moved back a few paces and quickly pulled his sword over and behind his right shoulder. Asuna's eyes widened and she smiled.

 _Got him! I know every variation of the overhead One-Handed Straight Sword slashes! I can react on sight no matter which it is—_ gah _!?_

Instead of initiating a One-Handed skill, his left hand also reached behind him. It looked like he was pulling out another sword from his back.

 _A SECOND SWORD!? That's ridiculous! When did he manipulate his equipment window!?_

Kirito's right arm started to swing back down.

 _Right sword's first! I'll parry and deflect both sides in one motion then land a hit while he's stunned!_

She swung to deflect his blade but instead she hit nothing but air, throwing her off-balance and out of sync.

 _It's not there! The motion of drawing his sword into a slash was a feint! An empty slash… I can't regain control of my sword in time with this delay!_

With his left hand now grasping the sword he slashed across her exposed body with the full force of his swing; sending her reeling backwards and falling to the ground.

With the first clean hit confirmed by the system, a large flashing message appeared over Kirito announcing him as the winner.

* * *

Asuna couldn't sleep that night. The embarrassment over her loss was weighing her down. No matter what she did her mind would not let her rest. So, late into the night when everyone had already been asleep for hours, Asuna found herself sitting outside on a stone bench in the cool night air. Her head was tilted down and her arms laid slack in her lap with a cloudy look in her eyes. A gentle breeze blew her hair ever so slightly. Her thoughts consumed by the events of the day.

 _Ugh… Losing to a technique outside the system like that…How could he use a combat style like that? Why could he simply laugh like that…_

Asuna thought she was alone, but the sound of shoes tapping the ground made her look up. It was the little NPC village girl that had closed the gate for Kline and Kirito earlier that day. She had her arms behind her back and an innocent face that stared at Asuna.

"Miss...can you not sleep?" She inquired.

Asuna looked confused by the little girl's question.

"…y…yes"

 _How strange. There's a conversation pattern for this NPC in a situation like this, huh… I wonder what the flag that triggered it was._

"Ah haha! Then Ruru will sing a lullaby for you!"

The southern travelling musician

with a lute in his hand

with a brush of silver threads

La, Lala sleep awaits

Village chief with his long beard

Weapon shop uncle of greed

Kids running through the plaza

A black cat up on the roof

A robin singing atop a twig

Even the serpent armoured in iron

Da, dada, dada, dada

Everyone's asleep…

"Wait… A serpent armoured in iron?" Asuna whispered.

* * *

The little girl's song was the key for going against the boss.

With a player who mastered the musical instruments skill at the very edge of the target area of effect when "Ruru's Lullaby" was performed, the «GeoCrawler» would immediately fall asleep in its very spot. When the beast was confirmed to actually be asleep, the Vanguard party climbed over the Boss's back, moving around to its behind and attacked its weak point.

The execution was easily carried out.

As Asuna was slowly making her way to the temporary HQ she stopped just outside and looked up at the sign. It had been changed to 56th Floor Boss Monster Strategy Meeting Victory Party. She looked back down and observed the other players laughing and talking loudly both inside and out around the building.

 _I see…_

After all that had happened she wasn't up for anything like that. Closing her eyes and sighing she walked off quietly.

 _I'm in no mood to take part in the celebrations this time around…_

Off in the distance, she noticed the little NPC girl was laughing with a big grin. Standing with some other players she also noticed Kirito, who then turned around at the sound of the girl's laughter with a happy look on his face. He ran to the little girl and lifted her up high, spinning her around, almost like a father would play with their child.

Asuna looked at the laughing pair and realised something she hadn't before.

 _That person isn't just "progressing". He's living… In this world._

[ **Warning. Inappropriate Contact Towards NPCs** ]

A red system message popped up in front of his face.

"Ah—!" Came his surprised reaction. He nervously laughed while gently putting the girl back on her feet. And for the rest of that day, the Progresses enjoyed their long earned victory.

The End.

 **Hi! If you enjoyed my novelisation of the manga Sword Art online the Progessers then let me know with a quick review!**

 **If you have any constructive feedback then let me know as well.**


End file.
